


Without You

by AutumnalBloom



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Forgiveness, I Tried, M/M, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnalBloom/pseuds/AutumnalBloom
Summary: Bruce Banner goes missing after Age of Ultron, Tony doesn't cope well without him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> This is different from what I normally do, but the idea popped into my head a few days ago and I decided to finally write it. Sorry about the ending, it's not exactly the way I wanted, but I tried. Also, I didn't edit this a lot so please excuse any stupid mistakes. I swear I know what I'm doing, kinda.

Bruce had been gone for almost a year. The entire tower had been different without him. Natasha had lost her confidant, Clint had lost his best video game buddy. Steve had lost the person who meditated every morning with him, without fail. Thor had been close to Bruce, but perhaps the Asgardian was just as sorrowful to lose a worthy adversary. Tony, he was crushed. Out of everyone, he had lost the most. A lab partner, sure, but more importantly someone who could speak his language. A friend he could completely trust. Six months had passed before Tony fully accepted Bruce’s fate. Before that, he had sent out every search team, scanned every corner of the globe. Hell, he had even left the city and looked for a few months on his own. Still, nothing turned up. Not even a body. All Tony knew was, his best friend was gone. Life went on. He got back to doing what he did best. Not drinking, though. It was funny to keep a promise to a dead man, but Tony had stopped especially for Bruce. Just to make him smile, that soft little grin he only had for Tony on special occasions. Some nights, Tony would have given his reactor just to see Bruce one more time. To run his hands through Bruce’s soft salt and pepper hair, to talk to him in soft tones about something, anything. Quantum physics or philosophy, it was all the same to him. Now, he spent more time in the lab alone. There were the robots, but they’d never be enough. Not after having all he had ever wanted.

It was another late night. Well, morning…two a.m.? Yeah, that seemed about right. Tony sat down on a barstool, warming his pale face over a steaming mug of coffee. The warmth was enough for him to close his eyes and just forget for a moment. He could remember the loud conversations in the morning, all the others joking around. All the snappy comments. If it ever went too far, Bruce was right there to help keep the peace. He had always been a calming presence. Tony opened his eyes and let out a soft breath of air, attempting to cool his black coffee before taking a sip. It was still piping hot, but he was used to it. It was a wonder he still had any taste buds left. The only sound in the room was the blue reactor in his chest humming softly and for the millionth time, he just wanted it to shut the hell up.

Tony never grew any closer to the team. It wasn’t for their lack of trying. They always asked if he wanted to join them, he could always find an excuse. Tony was pretty much the master of finding a legitimate excuse. Or at least a believable one. Everyone knew that he was hurting, but none of them knew what to do about it. 

Thor was sitting at the head of the dinner table, when he paused with a thoughtful look on his face. Someone was missing…Tony again. “Steven, I am concerned for Anthony. He has been most depressed since Bruce has passed.” He missed Bruce as well of course, but he also had many other responsibilities.  
Steve rubbed the back of his neck, looking sad. “I know. I miss Tony too, Thor. Never thought I’d say that. Still, I don’t know how to help. Bruce is gone, and there isn’t much anybody can do about it. We searched everywhere, after all.”  
Natasha looked oddly hesitant, and Clint nudged her silently. Steve looked at them both, wondering what it was. “Do you have news on him?” He asked, concerned about it.  
Natasha let out a soft sigh, and nodded a little. “I know where Bruce is at. He asked me not to tell anyone, and for good reasons. He needed time. But you’re right, I don’t think Stark is going to last much longer the way things are now.”  
Clint stood up. “I’ll get the Quinjet ready. Why don’t you guys try and convince Tony to join the party? It’s never any fun without him anyways.” He said lightly, doing his best to make things feel less…sad. Not that it was easy.  
Steve was feeling a little hurt that no one had let him in on this, but he could understand. Had he known, he probably would have let Tony know already. Then Tony would go and get Bruce, and whatever was going on would be…interrupted? It was hard, watching the engineer mope around like a lost puppy. Now it was time to go convince Tony to go out with them. Lately, it had been difficult for him to go on missions, even if they were important. “I’ll do it.” He said, standing. It would be fine. Tony didn’t completely hate him. No one said anything else, just left to get busy. Natasha had said a few words to Thor about what might be necessary, and he had left to retrieve the supplies. There was a feeling of dread growing inside Steve, partially from the lack of information, and partially because convincing Tony was going to be quite a job. Hopefully he hadn’t entirely locked down his lab. Lately even the override codes hadn’t been working.  
The elevator ride seemed to last forever. Finally, the doors opened. Steve hadn’t entered his code; Jarvis had probably overheard him. He stepped inside the lab and found Tony hunched over a drafting table. That was a little odd…Tony usually liked to work on his fancy floating screens. When he touched Tony’s shoulder, the smaller man jumped, then looked over at Steve. Oh, no wonder. It looked like he hadn’t slept in at least a day or maybe two…his eyes were probably tired. He let out a soft sigh, and removed his hand. “It’s just me, Tony. We have an…uh…mission. And we need you to come with us.” Ugh, he was a bad liar. Maybe Tony wouldn’t notice.  
Tony just let out a soft sigh and took another deep breath in, then stood up. He had to use the drafting table for support, but he got there. Somehow, he looked skinnier than Steve last remembered. “Y’know, Cap,” He began quietly. “I’m getting pretty old for all this superhero stuff.” He knew he looked like crap. Felt like it too. It was worse being around Steve, though. He always looked perfect. Young, happy…. maybe Tony was still a little vain despite it all. If it wouldn’t have earned him endless ribbing from Clint, he would have put on some of the makeup he usually wore for press conferences. He hadn’t spoken for them in weeks, though. Tony knew how he looked. Not good enough to represent them. “Steve.” He added, in almost a whisper. “Do I have to go?” He had changed his mind. They weren’t depending on him, he couldn’t be that important to the operation. He wasn’t that important.  
Steve hesitated, then put an arm around Tony to help him towards the elevator. “Yes, Tony. We need you. Not Iron Man or anybody else, we just need you.”  
Tony sighed softly. “I dunno why you need me, but…fine, Cap.” He stumbled into the shiny elevator and closed his eyes, as he listened to it quietly take them to the roof. The Quinjet, then. Jarvis should have warned him that Steve was coming in. Traitor. His thoughts were everywhere, running in a million directions as he considered what could be happening. It couldn’t be a real threat, or they would have him bring the suit. Maybe it was something more personal. Suddenly, he realized what it was. They were taking him to SHIELD. Probably to be fired, or at least chewed out for not taking care of himself. Agh, he kept making more mistakes. Tony took a deep breath and got onto the jet as soon as the elevator doors opened, not saying anything to Steve or even looking at him. He was going to accept his fate like a man.  
########

The plane ride was agonizingly long. Tony had lost track of time entirely, his mind racing to the point where it was only static. Natasha could see the way he was panicking, she could read the subtle signs but…she wasn’t sure how to comfort him. Only time would tell.  
Finally, the Quinjet landed on what felt like soft grass. Tony looked up, feeling a little confused and snapped from his trance. As the ramp opened onto the ground, he realized that they weren’t on the helicarrier or at SHIELD headquarters. It was early morning wherever they were at, and it was a little chilly. He stood slowly and shivered, looking around. Then he looked to Natasha. “Why are we here?” He asked, not understanding.  
Clint tapped his back gently. “I guess we can let the cat out of the bag now, right? We’re here to pick up your friend.”  
Tony looked at him in shock. “Bruce? He’s supposed to be dead.” He said, simply. “We all knew he went down. No one could find him anywhere. I couldn’t find him anywhere. Bruce died eight months ago.” He was growing a little upset. How could they know, and not tell him? Hadn’t they watched him suffer enough?  
Suddenly he saw Bruce, who had walked from a nearby tree as he saw the Quinjet. Bruce looked good, healthy…happy. Like he had rested for a long time. “I’m afraid it didn’t stick, Tony.” He frowned, walking closer to see him better. “Are you alright? I’m sorry I left, Tony…I had to. I was losing control of the other guy. I had to spend some time as him, I guess longer than I thought.” He walked closer to Tony, and wrapped him in a hug even though the other man remained stiff. Hopefully he wasn’t too angry.  
Tony did want to be angry. He wanted to punch Bruce, for all he had put him through. Instead, he just looked up at him and cuddled closer into the man’s chest. “You moron. We could have done that together.” He said, softly. “You’re my best friend, I love you Bruce. You can’t just…go.” He wasn’t sure why he had even admitted that, but it did hurt. The least he could have gotten was some warning.  
Bruce shook his head, holding him closer. “I’m sorry, Tony. I love you too. I just wanted to keep you safe. I’m sorry that I hurt you so badly. I…I hope you can forgive me.”  
That was going to take some time. “Yeah. I can do that. Just come home with us, alright? I’m starving.” That earned Tony a poke to the rib, and that sweet smile from Bruce.  
“Of course, Tony. Let's go get some breakfast."


End file.
